


Vol de Noël

by Satanders



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: Bisexual Arsène Lupin, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Disguise, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: La soirée battait son plein et les invités, disséminés un peu partout dans le manoir, faisaient un alibi idéal pour cet homme fringuant qui virevoltait d'une dame à une autre sans laisser le moindre malaise, charmant subtilement sans pourtant se faire insistant, creusant un mystère à chaque rencontre car disparu trop vite pour être résolu, et laissant la discussion en suspens.Il convoitait un tout autre trésor, et celui-ci était la pièce central du salon, une ravissante sculpture en jade ramenée d'Asie qui, malgré sa petite taille, était le joyau de la collection d'art du professeur O'Hare. Ce dernier, autrefois grand explorateur, avait réuni multitudes d'objets anciens et précieux qui ne cessaient d'attiser les convoitises des experts et des antiquaires.
Relationships: Isidore Beautrelet/Arsène Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Vol de Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Fic écrite dans le cadre d'un échange de Noël sur le thème "réunion" pour Calimera
> 
> Présence de petits clin d'oeil à une des originales de Wilwywaylan

La soirée battait son plein et les invités, disséminés un peu partout dans le manoir, faisaient un alibi idéal pour cet homme fringuant qui virevoltait d'une dame à une autre sans laisser le moindre malaise, charmant subtilement sans pourtant se faire insistant, creusant un mystère à chaque rencontre car disparu trop vite pour être résolu, et laissant la discussion en suspens.  
Il convoitait un tout autre trésor, et celui-ci était la pièce central du salon, une ravissante sculpture en jade ramenée d'Asie qui, malgré sa petite taille, était le joyau de la collection d'art du professeur O'Hare. Ce dernier, autrefois grand explorateur, avait réuni multitudes d'objets anciens et précieux qui ne cessaient d'attiser les convoitises des experts et des antiquaires.  
Cependant le vieil homme tenait fermement à ses possessions, il n'était donc pas question de les vendre, et il avait récemment confié lors d'une interview donné à un célèbre journal qu'il aimerait bien voir un voleur tenter de le cambrioler – ce en tapotant placidement son holster qui ne le quittait jamais.  
Celui que l'on appelait Arsène Lupin n'était guère de ceux à refuser un défi, et bien au contraire, il avait été pour le moins attiré par cette déclaration, presque tout autant que par la valeur de ce trésor.  
Au centre de la statue était encastrée une pierre qui semblait être une large émeraude, de la taille d'un poing, ce qui avait sans doute nécessité un travail d'une finesse rare.  
En attendant d'opérer son plan de subtilisation, le fameux gentleman cambrioleur pouvait à loisir s'offrir la compagnie des personnes les plus aimables de la fête, s'attirant par ailleurs les faveurs de l'épouse de leur hôte, jouant son rôle d'officier inattaquable de la légion avec brio.  
Minuit approchant, et l'heure fatidique à laquelle on éteindrait les lumières – qui, grâce à ses complices, ne se rallumeraient pas – se profilant à grands pas, Arsène s'était rapproché de la pièce en question pour examiner son emplacement et vérifier les éventuelles sécurités installées autour. Il y en avait, mais aucune qu'il ne puisse aisément retourner, et cependant il y avait un problème.  
Une jeune fille était postée près de la statue, si près que c'en était même suspect, et elle ne bougeait pas. Certes, les gens venaient admirer la pièce maîtresse de la collection d'O'Hare, qui ne se lassait pas de raconter comment il l'avait récupéré dans un temple d'Amérique du Sud – ce qui contredisait tout à fait son récit paru dans le journal, mais il avait sans doute bu trop de champagne pour s'en apercevoir et ses invités n'osaient lui faire l'offense d'une remarque, mais personne ne restait absolument planté devant toute la soirée comme cette demoiselle.  
Arsène la détailla du coin de l’œil en faisant semblant de participer à une conversation sur la chasse. Elle était grande, pour une femme, mais fine. Sa robe était modeste, sans prétention, pourtant elle portait des bijoux clinquants, de la pacotille qu'Arsène reconnut comme tel en un clin d’œil. Elle ne semblait pas à sa place et ne parlait à personne, pourtant il lui avait bien fallu une invitation pour entrer. La sécurité avait été particulièrement difficile à leurrer, des gardes étaient là pour vérifier et fouiller chaque personne. Les domestiques étaient uniquement des gens de confiance que la famille O'Hare connaissait depuis longtemps. Arsène lui-même avait dû travailler sa relation avec le professeur des mois en amont pour parvenir à se faire inviter à sa fête du Réveillon.  
Il avait étudié son entourage et connaissait pour la plupart les gens invités, mais cette fille, il ignorait qui elle était et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.  
Pourtant elle n'avait pas la carrure d'une aventurière, ni d'une mondaine. Toutefois, Arsène ne pouvait lui nier un certain attrait, en dépit de sa posture courbée, son absence d'élégance, elle avait de jolis traits arrondis, une mâchoire légèrement carrée qui apportait de l'androgynie sans rompre la délicatesse de son visage encadré de longs cheveux blonds. Ce visage évoquait chez Arsène un sentiment de déjà-vu qui le rendait mal à l'aise, et pourtant il était incapable de se rappeler où il l'avait déjà rencontrée.  
Il était inquiet, mais jamais apeuré, et c'est ainsi qu'il décida d'aborder le problème frontalement en allant directement lui adresser la parole.  
La moustache frémissante d'impatience, il salua une connaissance puis fit mine de regarder autour de lui avec intérêt, examinant les tableaux accrochés aux murs, puis se rapprocha de sa cible et la bouscula.  
« Ah, toutes mes excuses mademoiselle. », dit-il en se tournant vers elle, tout souriant.  
Ses lèvres se figèrent lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui le gênait depuis le début.  
La jeune femme le fixa d'un regard pénétrant avant de hausser une épaule.  
\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, souffla-t-elle d'une voix basse qui masquait mal la masculinité de celle-ci.  
Arsène revînt de sa surprise, toutefois c'était trop tard et le jeune homme déguisé fronça des sourcils.  
\- Quelque chose vous dérange ?, osa-t-il même demander avec une insolence qui fut un doux étonnement pour Arsène.  
Il rit, car il l'avait connu sarcastique, mais cette impertinence, ajoutée à son audace, n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
\- Pas le moins du monde. Je me demandais simplement ce qu'un ancien étudiant de rhétorique faisait en ces lieux, travesti en dame du monde, susurra Arsène en laissant couler lentement son masque, changeant le ton de sa voix. Mais dis voir bébé, tu serais pas ici pour tenter de me séduire ?  
\- Lupin ?, souffla Isidore Beautrelet avant que leur hôte ne s'exclame qu'il était bientôt l'heure des cadeaux.  
Le garçon, qui était désormais un jeune homme en pleine force de l'âge, était sur le point de signaler sa présence quand Arsène lui serra le poignet avec une force redoutable. Ainsi Isidore se souvînt à quel genre de personnage il s'attaquait.  
\- Quel genre de réputation veux-tu donner à ton cher professeur en attirant sur toi l'attention ? Tu sais qu'ils vont te démasquer, et tu n'y gagneras rien, sinon une profonde humiliation.  
\- Mais au moins vous seriez attrapé, résista Isidore.  
La poigne d'Arsène se durcit.  
\- Et tu crois que ça m'arrêterait ? Hey, tu n'as donc pas lu mes chroniques ? J'ai été en prison plus de fois que tu n'as été au théâtre mon mignon.  
Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard, mais à ce moment-là, les lumières s'éteignirent, afin de mettre en valeur les guirlandes de bougies disposées afin de guider les invités vers la grande salle à manger.  
Isidore s'apprêtait à crier pour faire revenir les gens qui partaient déjà, essayant de donner l'alerte, mais ce fût cet instant que choisit Arsène pour prendre son visage et l'embrasser.  
Dans la pénombre, personne ne les remarqua et pendant quelques secondes, Isidore se laissa aller à succomber, rien que quelques secondes, à la sensualité pure de ses lèvres sur celles d'Arsène, des mains de ce dernier sous sa perruque, contre la peau charnue de son cou.  
Puis la magie cessa et il repoussa la cambrioleur avec empressement, tandis que la porte de la pièce se refermait lentement, poussée par le majordome de la maison qu'Arsène avait également dans la poche.  
\- Trop tard, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.  
Des cris commencèrent à retentir. Les lumières ne se rallumaient pas et les dames avec qui il avait conversé toute la soirée commençaient de remarquer qu'il leurs manquait des bagues, des bracelets, des boucles d'oreille.  
Les poches d'Arsène, quant à elles, étaient bien remplies.  
\- Tu m'en vois désolée d'écourter nos retrouvailles, j'aurais aimé qu'elles durent davantage car, en réalité, ce fut un réel plaisir, déclara Arsène en effectuant une courbette moqueuse. Mais je dois malheureusement te laisser.  
La fenêtre se brisa sous l'impact d'un grappin qui s'accrocha sur le rebord, et Arsène empoigna la statuette, coupant d'un geste précis les attaches métalliques la retenant sur son socle en bois avec des petites pinces sorties comme par magie de sa manche.  
\- Tu es devenu craquant en vieillissant, je dois bien le reconnaître, admit Arsène en enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre. J'espère bien qu'on se reverra...  
Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte et Isidore se retourna puis cria :  
\- Il est ici !  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les hommes que O'Hare avait engagés entrèrent en trombe pour empoigner Isidore qui pointait la fenêtre en hurlant :  
\- Pas moi ! LUI ! Lupin !!!  
Dehors, un bruit de klaxon lui répondit deux fois, puis le bruit d'un moteur qui s'éloigne, et c'était fini.  
La débâcle était totale.


End file.
